Le Tombeur
by Sophia2
Summary: Sasuke parti, la place de 'Tombeur', le mec le plus sexy, est libre ! Qui va revendiquer le titre ? Shikamaru, ex numéro 3 ? Neji, ex numéro 2 ? Lee, ex rien du tout ? Ou un autre nullard ? A moins que Sasuke ne revienne ? Z'avez qu'à lire !
1. Le commencement d'un pur délire délirant

**Le Tombeur**

**Le commencement d'un pur délire délirant**

_Un pur délire délirant pour faire une pause dans la publication de ma fic !_

_Noyeux Joël !_

**- - -**

- OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!! SASUKE-KUN S'EST CASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!

- OH !!! TA GUEULE GRAND FRONT !!! TU NE PERDS RIEN, C'ETAIT UN GROS CON !!!

- MAIS ÇA M'A CAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Ino soupira d'exaspération. Depuis le départ de son petit Sasuke-kun chéri, Sakura ne faisait que chanter des chansons débiles en hurlant comme une malade dans son micro. Même la menace menaçante mais évidemment fictive d'un baiser de Lee aux gros sourcils n'avait pas réussi à la calmer... maintenant, la jeune manipulatrice d'esprits pensait sérieusement à l'appeler !

- SAKURA !!! LA FERME OU LEE VIENDRA !!!

- UN JOUR MON PRINCE VIENDRA...

Ino sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et sortit précipitamment de la pièce – en l'occurrence sa chambre – où elle avait eut le tort d'inviter Sakura à se défouler sur son karaoké. Elle saisit le téléphone avec fermeté, puis, hésitante sur la marche à suivre et ne voulant pas trop choquer son amie, elle reposa le combiné. Puis elle entendit à travers la porte les mots « UN JOUR IL M'ENLEVERA... » et sa colère reprit le dessus.

Elle composa le numéro de Lee.

Pas de réponse.

Ino pesta contre sa malchance. Lee accourrait toujours au moment où on n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais jamais l'inverse ! Se souvenant soudain qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Tenten, elle fit son numéro en tremblant d'espoir.

- Répond, répond... murmura la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur le petit objet entre ses mains.

- Allô ? demanda une voix qu'Ino identifia comme celle de son amie.

Soulagée intérieurement, la jeune kunoichi tenta de prendre une voix aussi naturelle que possible pour demander :

- Salut Tenten, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Lee par hasard ?

- Lee ? Il est avec moi ! Je te le passe !

Ino entendit du remue-ménage du côté de Tenten et crier « Lee ! C'est pour toi ! Ino ! »

- Salut Ino !

La pauvre martyre croisa les doigts. Lee était d'un très bon fond, il foncerait sans doute dès qu'il connaîtrait les causes de son appel.

- Lee ? Tu es amoureux de Sakura, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? _(à question con, réponse con !)_

- Eh bien, elle n'est pas très en forme et je pense... qu'elle aurait besoin de compagnie ?

Le ton employé se fit presque suppliant. En effet, Sakura hurlait à présent « EVERYBODY STAND UP ! EVERYBODY HANDS UP ! » d'une voix de crécerelle, mettant les pauvres nerfs de la manipulatrice d'esprits au supplice.

De l'autre côté du fil, le sourire de Lee s'effaça.

- Désolé Ino, je ne peux pas. J'ai une mission.

Effondrée, la jeune kunoichi s'exclama :

- Comment ça ? C'est lié au départ de Sasuke ?

- En quelque sorte.

Habituellement si bavard, Lee n'en dit pas d'avantage, ce qui laissa penser à Ino qu'il ne dirait rien si elle lui demandait. Mais elle, elle était dans la mouise...

La voix criarde chantant « POKEMON ! ATTRAPEZ-LES TOUS ! » la ramena à la triste réalité.

- OH !!! TOI !!! rugit-elle.

**- - -**

Pendant qu'Ino se battait contre Sakura qui ruinait sa réputation dans tout le quartier en chantant « NOUS VIVONS DANS UN MONDE PO-KE-MON ! », Lee et Tenten discutaient de tout et de rien – et en particulier de Sasuke – chez cette dernière.

- Je serais le prochain Tombeur ! annonça fièrement Lee en faisant la pose du mec cool.

Tenten sourit gentiment.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... un idiot habillé en orange qui court partout en criant « Je serais le prochain Hokage ! ».

Intrigué, Lee demanda avec un froncement de sourcils :

- Mais qui est donc cette personne ?

Son amie le regarda avec pitié.

- Naruto, bouffon _(bien dit) _! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi un tombeur ?

- Pas un tombeur, THE Tombeur, rectifia Lee, des étoiles plein les yeux. Le mec le plus cool de Konoha ! Celui qui fait tomber les filles comme des mouches ! Avant qu'il ne parte, c'était Sasuke.

Tenten ricana.

- Très intéressante comparaison. Sakura n'est plus une délicate fleur de cerisier, c'est une mouche à merde ? Elle va être super contente de l'apprendre !

Extrêmement gêné, Lee tenta de s'expliquer.

- Mais non ! Mais... euh...

Voyant la rougeur des joues de son ami, Tenten le prit en pitié et éclata d'un grand rire. Penaud, Lee demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu ne vas pas lui répéter, hein ?

- Mais non, gros bêta, dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Allez, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, va chez Ino, et parle à Sakura. Moi, j'ai une... course à faire, acheva t'elle de manière évasive.

Pas de réaction. Lee souriait béatement pour on ne sait quelle raison. Agacée, Tenten le poussa hors de chez elle :

- Allez ! Ouste ! Dépêche-toi !

Lee parcourut quelques mètres, puis bifurqua dans une ruelle et s'assit dos au mur, l'air rêveur... puis il reprit ses esprits et courut vers la maison d'Ino.

**- - -**

- ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! JE VAIS PETER UN CABLE, UN BOULON, UN PLOMB...

- Tu pourrais péter tout court, ça parfumerait l'ambiance, lança Sakura avec un sourire niais.

- OH !!!!! TOI !!!!!

Sakura avait vidé toute la réserve d'alcool du père d'Ino, et cette dernière en tremblait de peur. Si il voyait ses bouteilles, ses précieuses bouteilles de saké, vides et bien vides, nul doute qu'il péterait... péterait quoi, d'ailleurs ? Le pire, c'était que y'avait plus rien à péter !

Ensuite, la jeune éplorée avait vidé, non pas les bouteilles, déjà vides depuis longtemps, mais les boîtes de mouchoirs de la famille Yamanaka. Mais elle n'avait pas seulement vidé, non ! Elle avait aussi rempli ! Son estomac gorgé d'alcool était rempli, de même que... la maison, remplie d'eau, l'eau des larmes de la fleur de cerisier ! Ah, mais non, son estomac n'était plus rempli, vu qu'elle venait de le vider dans la cuvette des WC... et par là même, vidant son corps, elle remplissait la cuvette...

Bilan : bouteilles de saké vides, boîtes de mouchoirs vides, maison et cuvette des WC remplies, Sakura vide, Ino cinglée. Bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

**- - -**

Neji attacha soigneusement ses cheveux, sans doute plus soigneusement que d'habitude car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Les filles le courtiseraient sans nul doute comme le Tombeur. Auparavant, il était toujours le numéro deux, le Séducteur, mais cela ne lui convenait plus. Il désirait plus que tout devenir le numéro un, livré avec toutes les filles à ses pieds. Sa méthode ? Beauté, classe et élégance.

Shikamaru bailla longuement et s'étira du banc sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Que ne ferait-il pas, l'ex numéro trois ou l'Aimant, pour attirer justement les jolies filles ! L'une d'elles, particulièrement sensible à ce qu'elle nommait ''son avancement prochain'' lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'elle adorait la rebelle attitude. Evidemment, dormir dehors était digne d'un vrai rebelle... sa méthode ? Détachement, tendance et calme.

**- - -**

Neji sortit de sa maison, accueilli par une foule en délire de filles prêtes à tout pour... STOP !!!!! Quelque chose n'allait pas ! OUI ! Car SEULE LA MOITIE DES FILLES DE KONOHA ETAIT A SES COTES ! Quel score minable !

L'autre moitié se trouvait auprès de SHIKAMARU, assis nonchalamment non loin de là, lançant des regards narquois à son rival car lui, au moins, se satisfaisait de ce qu'il avait !

Les groupies de Neji – plus réservées et plus sobres que celles de Shikamaru – jetèrent des regards hostiles à l'ennemi de leur idole et celles de Shikamaru – issues de milieux plus populaires – firent d'horribles grimaces à leurs consoeurs. Ce à quoi leurs ennemies répondirent par un flot d'injures encore pire que les larmes de Sakura qui avaient inondé la maison d'Ino...

**- - -**

Mais au fait... que s'est-il passé, chez Ino ?

**- - -**

Donc, retour chez notre blonde préférée _- __pardonnez-moi, fans de Temari, pour l'instant je ne la cite pas, mais je pense que ça viendra !_ _- _qui tentait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts ENORMES, ô combien ENORMES, causés par sa meilleure amie – qui n'était pas loin de devenir sa victime.

Récapitulons : une maison inondée, OK ; une cuvette de WC remplie de berk - à défaut d'employer le mot honni de _vomi_ - OK ; une boîte de mouchoirs vide et bien vide, OK ; une Sakura vidée - au sens propre du terme - OK ; une Ino complètement folle – et pas loin d'aller à l'asile, cela va de soi... - PAS OK !

Ino devenait complètement maboul ! Sakura, maintenant remise de son « vidage », s'était remise à... non rassurez-vous chers lecteurs, ne vous bouchez pas les oreilles, elle ne s'est pas remise à chanter ! Non ! Elle s'est _juste_ remise... à chialer !

En plus de son ENORME travail à faire pour remettre la maison en état – rappelons tout de même qu'Ino devait, A ELLE SEULE, éponger l'inondation, nettoyer la cuvette remplie de berk – _bon courage, mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider __-_ racheter une boîte de mouchoirs, consoler son _amie_ – _le terme ne sera plus approprié très longtemps, à mon humble avis d'écrivain toute puissante_ – et trouver un psy pour ne pas sombrer dans la débilité profonde ! _Personne_ ne peut faire autant de choses à la fois ! Ino n'est qu'une femme, rappelons-le ! Pas une déesse toute puissante – _pas comme moi, héhéhé !_

Et Sakura qui vidait de nouveau des flots de larmes ! NON ! Encore ! La jeune fille ferma les yeux, sentant son système nerveux se transformer en un ruisseau d'acide chlorhydrique.

Une nouvelle fois, elle saisit le téléphone et, décidée plus que jamais, elle tapa le numéro de « Icha Chacha Ménage » en espérant que son portefeuille tiendrait le coup.

- Allô ? répondit à l'autre bout du fil une voix féminine.

Ino reconnut avec stupéfaction le timbre de voix d'Hinata !

- Hinata ???!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une entreprise ménagère ???!!!

- Je me fais des sous, figure-toi ! Mon père n'est pas content de moi, alors il m'a sucré l'argent de poche !

La manipulatrice d'esprits fut stupéfaite de la façon de parler de la jeune fille. Nulle trace de timidité ou d'hésitation dans sa voix. De la petite Hinata, on était passé à la rebelle !

- Bon, Hina, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais tu pourrais venir ? Vite ?

Satisfaite, sentant que son poisson mordait à l'hameçon, la brune demanda :

- Combien ?

Ecoeurée, Ino sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et compta ce qu'elle avait ; de bien maigres économies, pour elle, car dès qu'un nouvel habit à la mode sortait, elle s'empressait de l'acheter ! Or, le nouveau tee-shirt tendance de _Kunoichi's_ _secret_ venait de sortir...

Vaincue, la jeune kunoichi soupira :

- Tout ce que tu veux. Mes bijoux, mes vêtements, mes petits amis... TOUT ! Mais grouille-toi !

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'Hinata arrivait en courant, avec un retardataire à ses côtés : LEE !!!

**- - -**

Neji, dédaigneux, s'éloigna avec une _(grappe de)_ fille à chaque bras, lissant ses longs cheveux noirs d'un air supérieur. Il semblait dire : « Shikamaru, alors, sans rancune, t'es bon dernier ? _» _tandis que ce dernier semblait s'en foutre éperdument.

En effet, une grande blonde à l'allure provocante l'embrassait à pleine bouche, collée contre lui – _vous aurez deviné, chers lecteurs fans de la jeune fille citée tout à l'heure, qui est cette admiratrice !_ – et le surdoué paraissait apprécier l'attention. Alors, une belle brune aux grands yeux doux embrassa Neji, pour montrer que SON Nejinouchet – _mais c'est quoi ce surnom à la con ?_ – valait dix fois mieux que LEUR Shikamaru-prout-prout !

L'intervention de Tenten – _je vois venir des crises cardiaques en série_ – fit visiblement pencher la balance en faveur du beau Hyuga, car, manifestement, même si elle avait beaucoup moins de _charmes_ – _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ô hommes pervers... ceci ne s'adresse pas aux filles !_ _-_ que Temari – _GLOUPS ! Maintenant, étranglements en série_ _-_ elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience, cela se voyait nettement. Quelques filles, impressionnées de sa _performance_ au baiser en apnée – _nouvelle discipline aux J.O !_ – changèrent de camp ; qui rejoignait Shikamaru pour se préserver de cette redoutable athlète, qui rejoignait Neji dans l'espoir d'approcher la prodige.

Mais à la fin, on se retrouvait avec le même score : moitié-moitié. Bref, pour Neji, désespérant : pour Shikamaru, il était assez content de sa _performance_ lors de son propre baiser en apnée – _désolé ! Y'a pas de club pour ça !_ – avec la fille de Suna.

Peut-être un troisième candidat va-t-il faire pencher la balance ?

**- - -**

_Dites-moi si ça vous plaît, c'est ma première fic humoristique !_

_Mais joyeux Noël quand même !_


	2. la bouffonne prend en main l’histoire

**Le Tombeur**

**La bouffonne prend en main l'histoire... ou des larmes et du sang ! (et du vomi aussi)**

_Donc, je résume... Ino a du boulot, mais va peut-être être aidée par Hinata et Lee _– _qui_ _veut devenir le prochain Tombeur. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru vs Neji, le combat des dragueurs !_

**- - -**

Devant chez Ino, qui n'a pas encore vu l'arrivée de...

- HINATA A LA RESCOUUUUUUUSSSSSSSE !

- LEE, TOUJOURS LA QUAND ON A BESOIN D'AIDE !

Hinata fusilla Lee du regard.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ???!!! C'est moi la sauveteuse... – _musique d'Alerte à Malibu_ -

Lee foudroya (!!!) Hinata du regard.

- Moi, je ne suis pas la petite héritière Hyuga déchue de ses droits parce qu'elle fout rien...

Les yeux de la « petite héritière Hyuga déchue de ses droits parce qu'elle fout rien » s'emplirent de larmes de pure et chaste jeune fille.

- OOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNN !!! INO, LEE IL EST MECHAAAAAAANNNNNNNT !!!

La belle kunoichi blonde mais par trop conne – _pas encore... notez que je n'ai strictement rien contre les blondes, j'en suis une !_ – sortit sur le seuil de sa maison et regarda la scène d'un œil critique, malgré sa folie en été d'avancement rapide.

- VILAIN LEE, VEUX-TU BIEN LAISSER CETTE PURE, DOUCE ET ADORABLE HINATA TRANQUILLE ???!!!

- MAIS ELLE EST MECHANTEUH AVEC MOI !!!

- MEME PAS VRAI !!! pleurnicha la nouvelle petite poufiasse en chef.

- Oh, merde, se lassa Ino. Entrez et venez m'aider !

Elle joua un instant avec une mèche de ses cheveux et expliqua à chacun son rôle à jouer :

- Je répartis les tâches ainsi : toi, Hinata, tu fais le ménage ! C'est-à-dire, lavage, récurage, et bien _sûr_ _léchage intensif_ des WC ! Tu verras, le goût de vomi, c'est super !

Hinata fit une grimace digne des plus beaux spécimens de bonobos présents dans le monde.

- Je suis technicienne de surface, pas...

- Attends, tu rigoles ? l'interrompit Lee. Tu es _quoi_ ?

- Femme de ménage, crétin en costume vert !

- Oh, je pensais plutôt que tu étais technicienne en profondeur... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Hinata arrondissait peut-être ses fins de mois en faisant des strip-teases dans des boîtes de nuit _so hot _et autres jeux _ludiques et amusants_, elle ne comprenait pas l'allusion de Lee. On veut être une bombe sexuelle et on ne connaît rien à l'amour... bonjour les dégâts !

- _Donc_, les réprimanda Ino, je disais, nettoyage de WC en perspective pour toi, Hinata. J'espère que tu as une longue langue ! Quant à toi, Lee, tu vas de faire le plaisir d'aller en haut, dans ma chambre, et d'aller baiser Sakura en vitesse !

- Hein, heu, quoi, comment, où ça ? s'exclama le Fauve de Jade, décontenancé par le propos.

**- - -**

Quittons cette maison – _CLOSE ! Hihihi !_ – et revenons vers des personnes bien plus disciplinées, même si elles n'hésitent pas _elles aussi_ à faire usage de leur... – _OOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHHHH..._ - ...de leur... - _OOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHHHH... - _...ULTIME POUVOIR DE DRAGUEURS ! – _OOOOOOOHHHHHHH... - _Et non pas d'un petit mot en quatre lettres commençant pat S, finissant par E et contenant EX entre les deux... DEVINEZ QUEL EST-CE MOT ET GAGNEZ UN AN DE... – _OOOOOOOHHHHHHH ???????_ - ...PRESERVATIFS ! – _applaudissements - _Et non, en fait ce sont un an de... VIAGRA ET UNE NUIT AVEC LE NOUVEAU TOMBEUR ! – _applaudissements, cris de joie des filles, smacks, hurlements « Vive_ _Sophia2 » _!

Bref, passons, excusez ce bref moment de folie d'une auteur déchaînée par l'abus de foie gras, de saumon et autres drogues nouvelles sur le marché ! Et éloignez Choji, s'il vous plaît, il me bave dessus... ça ne va plus...

Retour à Shikamaru vs Neji ! Le rebelle détendu contre la classe incarnée !

- _Cameraman, gros plan._

– Sur qui, patronne vénérée Sophia2 ?

– _Sur Shikamaru, débile !_

– Mille excuses, divine patronne proche de la perfection Sophia2...

– _Proche ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je SUIS parfaite..._

Une nouvelle fois, excusez-moi, l'abus de denrées périssables est dangereux pour la santé... MAIS CHOJI ME BAVE TOUJOURS DESSUS ! Non, décidément, ça ne peut plus durer !

**- - -**

Shikamaru sourit à la belle blonde, conscient d'avoir – malgré l'offense faite par la redoutable Tenten – franchi une nouvelle étape dans la conquête du pouvoir.

- Alors, fille galère, ça t'a plu ?

- Pas trop mal, roucoula Temari en se nichant au creux de ses bras musclés. J'ai vu mieux, quand même...

Les filles autour d'elle saisirent leur chance. Ino, « l'attachée de presse » officielle n'étant pas là, elles pouvaient librement faire des avances à leur idole – billets doux, cadeaux en nature, « nuits à la carte »... – sans aucun risque de se faire pincer en flagrant délit de « piquage de place » à la « copine officielle ».

- Shikamaruuuuuuu ! Cette nuit chez moi, ça te va ? déclara une jolie brune à lunettes avec un clin d'œil. Tu sais... j'ai même des préservatifs... en forme de nuages... parfumés à la fraise !

- Je sais que tu adooooooores paresser ! Laisse-moi t'offrir une journée pour regarder les nuages gratuitement !

Ces filles devenaient de plus en plus collantes ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il était impossible de s'en débarrasser... galère... pourquoi Ino n'était pas là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Quand le harem du mâle dominant s'énerve – et plus particulièrement la « femelle dominante », à savoir Temari - mieux vaut appeler un élément neutre... l'offre de cette petite rousse aux cheveux bouclés de regarder les nuages le tentait bien... mais... pff, galère !

Soudain, il eut une idée de génie – normal, pour lui.

- Toi, là ! s'exclama t'il en désignant une fille eu hasard dans sa foule d'admiratrices en délire. Va à la librairie et cherche... heu... – il inscrivit un titre sur un bout de papier - ...ÇA !

La brunette eut un rire sensuel et provoquant.

- Et tu me donnes _quoi_ pour ça ?

Là, il lui restait une seule solution : – _non, pas la manifestation... - LA FUITE !_ – Nana empêche les fuites urinaires... – _Hé ? Ta gueule jingle ! C'est pas encore la pub !_

Poursuivi par une foule de groupies en délire, Shikamaru réfléchit à toute vitesse : le seul endroit où on obtenait la protection dans un monde en guerre était un endroit... NEUTRE ! Il lui fallait vite trouver Lee et... mais une fan, furieuse de son départ précipité, lui envoya une Barrette à Cheveux no Jutsu qui atteignit son oreille !

– _Hé, Asuma, passe-moi le pop corn ! _

– _Ok, Sandaime, mais n'en bouffez pas trop ! _

– _Pourquoi ? _

– _Parce que y'a Sophia2 qui crève la dalle ! _

– _Au fait, Sandaime, c'est vrai que vous avez été Tombeur dans votre jeunesse ? _

Et les autres s'y mirent... les jutsus féminins pleuvaient sur notre pauvre Shikamaru... prends ça, PAN ! Un Paire de Seins no Jutsu, dans les jambes ! Le malheureux se releva néanmoins et continua à courir... BOUM ! Un Rouge à Lèvres no Jutsu combiné à un Après-Shampooing no Jutsu ! L'attaque mortelle de la mort qui tue ! Le martyre s'effondra. Avant de mourir, il eut le courage de redresser la tête pour regarder les nuages...

Nan. Rassurez-vous, il est pas mort. Y va pas mourir comme ça. Ni si vite.

**- - -**

Pendant ce temps, Neji prenait du bon temps. – _oh, ça rime ! Remarquez que plus je suis conne, plus je fais des rimes..._

Il faut dire que notre prodige adorait les Baisers en Apnée no Jutsu ! ET REGARDEZ-MOI CA ! ILS TENTENT UN NOUVEAU RECORD ! AUTOUR D'EUX, TOUT LE MONDE RETIENT SON SOUFFLE...

(_un peu_) Plus tard...

CA FAIT QUATRE HEURES DOUZE MINUTES ET TRENTE-SIX SECONDES QU'ILS S'EMBRASSENT !

Toujours (_un peu_) plus tard...

ET LE RECORD EST BATTU ! LE PRECEDENT ETAIT DE SIX HEURES VINGT-NEUF MINUTES ET QUARANTE SECONDES PAR... LE TRES CELEBRE COUPLE OROCHIMARU ET TSUUUNADE ! ET JUSTE AVANT, AVEC SIX HEURES QUINZE MINUTES PILE, LE TRES REGRETTE SANDAIME HOKAGE ET... IRUKAAA !!! – _hum, le commentateur, c'est dire moi, Sophia2, a décidé de se calmer... Il y a pas mal de réclamations..._ – DONC, LE NOUVEAU TANDEM NEJI BEAU GOSSE – _merci du surnom, j'te l'revaudrais, said Neji _– ET TENTEN LA BELLE ATHLETE – _Soph, j'tadore !_ – ONT ETABLI UN RECORD SANS PRECEDENT DE NEUF HEURES TRENTE MINUTES ET TRENTE SECONDES ! APPLAUDISSEZ-LES BIEN FORT ! - _applaudissement, cris de joie, Amour, Love, Ai, Liebe, tout ce que vous voulez !_ –

Hum... C'est pas normal qu'ils ne bougent plus... QUELQU'UN PEUT VERIFIER SI ILS SONT VIVANTS ?

Hum... apparemment, les infirmiers ont diagnostiqués un étouffement par la langue... Il y avait déjà eu un cas semblable avec le dernier record en date... Orochimaru a causé quelques problèmes à Tsunade à ce niveau là... vous croyez qu'au niveau du bas ???...

– _Chut ! Tais-toi ! _

– _Pourquoi ? _

– _T'as pas honte de dire des trucs pareils ? _

– _Pourquoi ? _

– _Si le Sandaime t'entendait ! _

– _Mais j'entends !_

Bon. Rassurez-vous, eux non plus ne sont pas morts.

**- - -**

Du haut de mon petit nuage d'auteur cinglée, en compagnie du TRES _sexy_ Sandaime Hokage, d'Asuma Sarutobi et d'autres personnalités éminente, une interview EXCLUSIVE ! A PARAITRE DANS VOTRE MAGAZINE « **CRAZY SEXY KUNOICHI** » !

**Sophia2 :** Sandaime Hokage, on m'a dit que vous avez été un grand coureur de jupons dans votre jeunesse...

**Sandaime Hokage :** Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai été jeune – vous ne le croiriez pas si je ne vous le disait pas, hein ? -, donc pauvre, méchant, sale, paresseux et... amoureux. J'ai fait beaucoup de conquêtes.

**Soph :** Des rumeurs courent sur le fait que vous auriez eu des relations... enfin... que vous auriez été... homosexuel ?

**S H :** Pour une fois qu'une rumeur dit la vérité... – _rires_ – En fait, j'étais bi.

**Soph :** Bi ? Comment ça ?

**S H :** Ben, Bi comme Bi ou comme Bibi !

**Soph :** Vous voulez dire que vous aviez deux...

**S H :** Mais non, idiote, j'aimais les deux ! Les hommes et les femmes !

**Soph :** Mais comment faisiez-vous pour faire _les deux à la fois_ ?

**S H :** Laisse tomber.

**Soph :** D'accord. – _laisse tomber sa tasse de café brûlante sur le pied de l'Hokage_ –

**S H :** Aïe ! Outch !

**Soph :** On dit que vous étiez hermaphrodite...

**S H :** Nan ! La rumeur vient du fait qu'Orochimaru m'a vu à poil alors que j'enseignais le Sexy Jutsu à Tsunade qui pensait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de poitrine ! Et comme j'étais transformée en fille...

**Soph :** Et... vous avez été Tombeur ?

**S H :** Ouaip ! J'ai pris leur virginité à toutes les filles de Konoha ! Et même aux hommes parfois !

**Soph :** OK. Maintenant, dernière question : avez-vous, oui ou non, eu des relations plus que sérieuses avec Iruka ?

**S H :** Bien sûr ! J'adorais me faire des p'tits jeunes... j'ai voulu essayer Tsunade mais elle avait pas assez de poitrine à l'époque...

**Soph :** D'accord, merci, Sandaime ! – à mots couverts – J'suis pas sûre de vous retrouver dans une prochaine interview... celle-ci était déjà bien assez éprouvante...

**- - -**

_Slburp. Slburp._

_Hinata lèche t-elle les WC ?_

_Lee couche t-il avec Sakura ?_

_Ino a-t-elle pété un câble ?_

_Shikamaru va-t-il se faire violer ?_

_Neji et Tenten survivront t-ils à leur mortel Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu ?_


	3. Les ratages des plus grands

**Le Tombeur**

**Les ratages des plus grands**

_La connerie, c'est mon fort ! N'est-ce pas ?_

_Remarquez, lecteurs, que j'ai tendance à m'auto-surnommer « bouffonne » ! Et aussi, plus important, que le magazine « Crazy Sexy Kunoichi » a déjà été cité dans ma fic « Temari-la-Complètement-Absolument-Larguée » !_

_Bonne lecture, lecteur fou comme moi ! A tes risques et périls !_

**- - -**

_Une nouvelle fois, résumons brièvement le dernier chapitre :_

_- Ino qui a du boulot – et qui est aussi « l'attachée de presse » officielle de Shikamaru ; vous verrez que cela aura son importance – a appelé à la rescousse Hinata et Lee – musique d'Alerte à Malibu – pour, respectivement, nettoyer les toilettes et « baiser Sakura »._

_- Shikamaru – qui veut devenir Tombeur, je rappelle ! - a embrassé Temari et s'est vu offrir les « services » de ses fans filles - ouais, c'est plus fan fics mais fans filles ! Comme il a refusé, il s'est vu poursuivi par toutes sortes de jutsus malsains – comme la Paire de Seins no Jutsu, ma plus grande invention ! Il est tombé et son harem s'est jeté sur lui dans un but pas très propre, avouons-le... enfin, c'est plus propre que la tâche d'Hinata._

_- Neji – qui convoite également la place NUMBER ONE – a aussi roulé une pelle – oh, mon Dieu que je suis vulgaire quand je veux... et même quand je veux pas - à Tenten. Seulement, il a la langue plus longue que celle du bas, si j'ose me permettre... allez, j'ose. Donc, il l'a embrassée et leurs langues sont restées coincées. Paf. Etouffement par la langue. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de détenir maintenant le record du monde du baiser en apnée le plus long ! Le Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu ! Neuf heures trente minutes et trente secondes !_

_- Le tout ponctué de commentaires de la célèbre Sophia2 – hé ! Mais c'est moi ça ! - Ta gueule bouffonne ! - du très sexy Sandaime Hokage, du fume-comme-un-pompier Asuma, et d'autres grandes stars du show-biz interstellaire. EN PLUS : une interview exclusive du Sandaime, accordée au magazine « **Crazy Sexy Kunoichi** »._

**- - -**

- Cameraman, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros plan, sur Hinata.

- Mais, divine patronne Sophia2 ! On peut pas faire ça !

- ET POURQUOI, CRETIN ???!!!

- Parce que ce serait indécent pour nos jeunes lecteurs !

Sophia2 eut un soupir de dédain plein d'élégance et de désinvolture.

- Bof... on verra rien pour cet épisode. ALORS TU ME LE FAIS CE GROS PLAN ???

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

C'est alors que Choji, cette bête féroce et enragée, surgit.

- TU M'AS TRAITE DE GROS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

- MAIS NON, GROS ABRUTI !

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!

Sur ce, notre service technique vous prie d'excuser cet incident, le système de sécurité de merde et pas cher sera remplacé par... heu... quelque chose de pas cher ! Divine patronne Sophia2 est une grosse radine !

(_je vous rassure, ce n'est pas vrai. Et au fait, je suis toujours en vie ! Comment ? Bah ! Je suis dans une fic ou pas ? J'ai balancé Choji avec ma force surhumaine dans un restaurant, je suis tranquille pour un bon bout de temps !_)

**- - -**

Bon, du coup, _maintenant_, on va centrer sur Hinata.

Tandis qu'Ino montait à l'étage avec Lee, en grande sœur maternelle – _hmmmpppfff !_ - pour lui montrer son « travail », Hinata, elle, allait s'attaquer à la cuvette des WC remplie de berk, avec sa langue trop courte comme seul atout – si on peut appeler ça un atout !

Manque de chance, au moment où elle alla chercher des produits nettoyants et autres balais dans la remise, son portable ultra-moderne dernier cri high-tech sonna. Elle poussa un juron sonore et regarda ; ce n'était pas un appel, mais un message. Curieux... sa newsletter « Kunoichi's secret », de même que son quotidien « **Crazy Sexy Kunoichi** » ne lui étaient d'habitude envoyés que le lundi... or, on était... bordel, quel jour on était ? Elle trifouilla son téléphone, qui ne lui en apprit pas davantage que ce qu'elle savait – rien ou presque, nous sommes d'accord. A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir acheté un portable méga cool si il ne donnait même pas _le jour _? Et _l'heure_ ?

Jurant de plus belle, elle farfouilla sans gêne dans la maison, désespérant de trouver un calendrier. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Sophia2 l'avait volontairement privée de calendrier ! Pour pimenter les choses ! Elle renonça donc, brisée, le cœur en miettes...

Non, elle ne renonça pas. Elle ouvrit son téléphone et lut :

« _Avec nos partenaires, le magazine « __**Crazy Sexy Kunoichi**__», la boutique « __**Sexe&Chakra**__» et __**Sophia2**__(marque déposée), découvrez la nouvelle gamme de sex-toys 100% pur originalité ! _

_Deux jeunes hommes s'affrontent actuellement pour le titre de Tombeur (pour plus d'infos sur la fonction de Tombeur, cliquez ici), à Konoha, alors que justement à Suna c'est la Tombeuse qui va être élue dans deux mois. Il s'agit de Shikamaru Nara et de Neji Hyuga... (plus d'infos sur les clans respectifs en cliquant ici)_

_En effet, Sasuke Uchiwa (plus d'infos sur lui en cliquant ici) s'étant « barré de ce village de fous » - selon ses propres dires recueillis lors d'une interview exclusive (cliquez ici pour la lire) - il y a quelques jours, la place est vacante._

_Les deux ont leur chance, d'après les sondages (cliquez ici pour voter ou consulter les sondages). On se souvient néanmoins, en la dix-septième année du règne du regretté Sandaime Hokage, que ce sexy chef de village recueillait tous les suffrages, et pourtant, c'est Orochimaru (plus d'infos sur lui en cliquant ici) qui est devenu Tombeur !_

_Ce qui n'a pas empêché le Sandaime et Iruka de se livrer au plus beau Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu (tutorial ici et vidéo là) de tous les temps, durant six heures quinze minutes ! Ils ont ensuite été détrônés par Orochimaru et Tsunade (six heures vingt-neuf minutes quarante secondes), puis, tout récemment, par le jeune couple Neji Hyuga et Tenten (neuf heures trente minutes et trente secondes). Ce qui donne une bonne popularité à Neji._

_De l'avis d'experts internationaux, le Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu du Sandaime et d'Iruka est le plus réussi du monde, mais celui de Neji et Tenten l'égale presque (vidéo exclusive ici). « Il y a tant de sensualité dans les mouvements de Tenten, et tellement d'élégance dans ceux de Neji ! Le parfait couple Tombeur/Tombeuse. Dommage seulement que les prochaines élections de Tombeuse à Konoha ne soient pas d'actualité... » déclare un porte-parole du couple._

_Quant à Shikamaru, il a lui aussi concouru pour le record, mais dans la catégorie « Baiser Langoureux no Jutsu » (tutorial ici et vidéo là). Malheureusement, il a une longueur de retard ; même si le Baiser Langoureux no Jutsu est une catégorie de baisers assez rare pour que la performance soit remarquée, il n'a néanmoins pas établi de record. Espérons qu'il se rattrapera ! Car rien n'est encore joué !_

Hinata réfléchit un instant, puis quitta sa messagerie, songeuse.

- Je vais appeler Oro pour m'aider... mais je savais pas qu'il avait été Tombeur !

Elle se creusa la cervelle encore un moment, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait oublié.

- Et il faut absolument qu'il me dise qui est l'actuelle Tombeuse !

**- - -**

Oh mon Dieu. Je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est à cause du calendrier ensorcelé que j'ai piqué à Ino, j'te jure que j'savais pas qu'il était ensorcelé, oh mon Dieu, si même Hinata s'y met, on va crever... je suis sûre qu'elle veut devenir Tombeuse ! Oh putain, si il y a Hinata et Neji à la tête de Konoha, on va tout droit au suicide ! ALERTE À LA BOMBE !

_- Mais y sont pas encore élus !_

_- Ah. Merci, cameraman à la con._

_- Pas de quoi, divine patronne Sophia2._

**- - -**

- Allô, Oro ?

- C'est toi, Hina ?

- Oui mon serpenteau. Dis-moi... tu fais quoi, là ?

- Là ? J'entraîne Sasuke !

- Sérieux, Sasuke est ici ? Tu blagues !

- Ben oui, tu crois quoi ? Que je l'ai emmené aux Caraïbes ?

- Je pensais que oui.

- Eh ben non. Ça, c'est prévu pour le mois prochain.

- Oh, d'accord. Tu me le passes ? Après, j'aurais un truc à te demander...

- OK !

Orochimaru retira ses lunettes de soleil et gueula au garçon qui jouait au ballon sur la plage tout en mangeant une méga glace pistache-chocolat-citron-menthe-café – son parfum favori :

- Sasuke ! C'est pour toi !

- Bordel, Oro, j't'ai déjà dit quelque chose ? Répète-moi ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, je sais : « _Si c'est Sakura, alors ne décroche pas !_ » Seulement c'est pas elle !

- Mais alors c'est qui ?

Orochimaru haussa les épaules.

- T'as qu'à décrocher.

Furieux, Sasuke envoya sa méga glace pistache-chocolat-citron-menthe-café dans la figure de son nouveau mentor et prit le portable qu'il lui tendait.

- Allô ?

- Sasuke ? C'est toi ?

- Ouais, ouais, Hinata. Alors, des nouvelles ?

- Géniales ! Tu vas être tranquille un bon moment ! Ils sont en train d'élire le nouveau Tombeur !

- Déjà ? s'étonna Sasuke. C'est du rapide ! Qui est dans la course ?

- Shikamaru Nara et Neji. Mais c'est Neji qui est en tête.

- Oh, le con, marmonna Sasuke, je peux pas le voir en face, ce mec. Et dire qu'il va prendre ma place ! Tu me diras...

- Attends ! Rien n'est joué ! C'est seulement la campagne !

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est un fait ; il va gagner, surtout si on ne l'en empêche pas. A ce stade de la course, il a toutes ses chances ! Sabote ses projets, Hinata. Ne le laisse pas faire !

- Au fait, j'ai une question.

- Vas-y.

- Qui est l'actuelle Tombeuse, à Konoha ?

Sasuke souffla, le souffle coupé, soufflant de souffler.

- Tu connaît le système électoral des Tombeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, à peu près...

- C'est le même pour les Tombeuses ; le nombre de filles (pour les Tombeurs) ou de garçons (pour les Tombeuses) qui sont dans un camp sont comptées, et celui ou celle qui en a le plus gagne. Tu suis ?

- Oui.

- Pendant toute la campagne, tu as une copine « officielle » et un tas de filles qui te tournent autour. Tu peux profiter de cela, mais, une fois élu, si une Tombeuse est en place, elle aura le droit de rejeter le harem. Et cela marche pareil pour le Tombeur, qui peut virer les mecs qui tournent autour de sa Tombeuse. Tu piges ?

- Yes !

- Néanmoins, une Tombeuse ou un Tombeur n'a pas de C.D.I ; son contrat dure tant que personne ne l'a mis au défi de se mesurer à lui (au Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu notamment), ou tant qu'il ne renonce pas à sa place ou qu'il meurt. A la moindre erreur, tu es viré. Tu comprends ?

- Mais JE SAIS tout ça ! Pourquoi tu me l'explique ?

- C'est pour les pauvres lecteurs, y comprennent rien sinon. C'est Sophia2 qui m'a demandé de l'expliquer !

(_remerciez Sophia2, lecteurs. Sans elle, vous ne comprendriez rien à rien !_)

- Bon, alors, qui est cette Tombeuse ? Elle est belle, non ?

Sasuke émit un borborygme étouffé à côté de l'appareil.

- Quoi, non ? s'étonna Hinata.

- La Tombeuse actuelle n'a pas été remplacée depuis plus de trente-cinq ans ! intervint Orochimaru.

- Mais ça doit être une antiquité ! s'exclama la Hyuga, catastrophée.

Elle entendit un hurlement de rire au travers de l'appareil.

- C'est Tsunade, figure-toi !

- Imagine la tête de Neji si il se retrouve collé à cette vieille sangsue ! rayonna Sasuke. Enfin, tout de même, on ne peut pas le laisser gagner...

**- - -**

Nous allons laisser Hinata se remettre du choc, et poursuivre notre « balade de Konoha ».

**- - -**

Nous n'irons pas bien loin, montons simplement à l'étage au dessus. Attention, ça glisse un peu, y'a encore du vomi car Hinata est toujours scotchée au téléphone, je vous le rappelle.

Souvenez-vous... le mystère, l'émotion et la sensualité... bref, Ino a demandé (_ordonné_) à Lee de coucher avec Sakura devenue dingo !

- Bon, mon p'tit Lee, au boulot ! Rentre dans cette chambre et utilise ton pouvoir d'homme !

On pouvait toujours entendre les chansons chantées (_massacrées_) par Sakura : « AOI AOI ANO SORA !!! »

- Mais euh...

- Mais euh quoi ? C'est pas de ça que tu rêvais depuis des années ?

- Le problème c'est que...

- QUOI ???

- Je sais pas comment on fait...

Ino s'écroula, les quatre fers en l'air. Elle se redressa, furibonde, rouge et jurant horriblement avec les cheveux de la future baisée.

- Mais enfin !!!... Gai-sensei ne t'a jamais appris à ???...

Tout penaud, Lee fit non de la tête. L'expression de la blonde s'adoucit imperceptiblement.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Mais je vais... heu... je vais quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Proposez vos suggestions, lecteurs, dans notre chat en direct ! Sophia2 ne va rien dire, de peur de se faire posséder par la Yamanaka et de ne pas pouvoir terminer cette fic !

_Je vais t'apprendre à baiser ! _ nous propose quelqu'un.

- Certainement pas ! cria Ino, furax. Qui a osé dire ça ?

- Pas moi, en tout cas, Ino ! Demande aux lecteurs !

_C'est vrai !_

- Bon, autre chose, lecteurs qui n'en n'êtes pas. Faites en sorte de ne pas me faire scalper, j'ai encore rendez-vous avec Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru et aussi Hinata, Orochimaru et Sasuke ! Ca fait beaucoup !

_Je vais demander à quelqu'un de t'apprendre à baiser ! _signale un autre lecteur, surexcité.

Parfait ! Génial ! C'est indirect et elle ne peut rien nous dire !

- Ouais ! La bonne idée ! Je vais demander à Jiraiya...

- A moins que Kakashi-sensei ne soit une meilleure solution... s'interrogea Lee. J'ai entendu dire par Naruto qu'il avait des bouquins illustrés sur ce genre de choses... si je veux devenir Tombeur, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre et à bosser ! Sérieusement !

- Toi, Tombeur ? s'exclama la blonde, incrédule.

**- - -**

Laissons notre blonde préférée – pardon aux fans de Temari, alors disons plutôt notre manipulatrice d'esprits préférée – à ses discussions hautement philosophiques avec le Fauve de Jade de Konoha et redescendons, voulez-vous ? Et même si vous voulez pas, de toute façon c'est pareil. C'est moi l'auteur ou pas ?

– Oui, noble impératrice de la fanfic Sophia2 !

– _Lèche bottes !_

Hinata était toujours pendue à son portable...

– Pendue ? Merde ! Elle l'aime vraiment pour se prendre avec !

– _Mais tais-toi, cameraman à la con !_

...avec ses meilleurs amis Oro et Sasu. Ils échangeaient toujours les derniers potins.

- Mon serpenteau d'amour, pourrais-tu venir ?

- Quoi, maintenant ? A Konoha ?

- Ouich. Je n'ai pas la langue assez longue pour nettoyer les WC d'Ino...

- Je comprends et compatis à ta peine. Je vais venir !

- YYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUPPPPPPPIIIIIII !!!!!!! hurla de joie Hinata.

- Le seul problème, c'est qu'avec le nouvel Hokage...

Gloups. Etranglements en série. Visages convulsés, crises de larmes, et crises cardiaques-vasculo-cerebro-intestinales. _On a un nouvel Hokage ?_

- On a un nouvel Hokage ? répéta comme en écho la Hyuga.

- Il s'appelle Darkozy.

Devinez à qui moi, l'auteur, je fais référence... si vous trouvez, chapeau !

- Et alors, où est le bug ?

- Il vérifie les papiers des gens entrant ou sortant de Konoha, un vrai despote tyrannique et sans pitié... mes papiers ne sont pas en règle, mais peut-être que si j'invoque ma qualité d'ancien Tombeur...

- Ca marche, Orochimichou ! Sois-là, mais grouille ! Au fait, Sasuke, si tu veux la virginité de Sakura, presse-toi, elle ne va pas durer bien longtemps à mon avis !

- Pourquoi, elle s'est trouvé un petit ami ? l'interrogea le glaçon avec une nonchalante indifférence.

- Rien d'aussi terrible, rassure-toi. Elle va juste se faire baiser par Lee !

- QUOI ???!!!

Le cri de Sasuke s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde !

**- - -**

Poursuivons ce séjour très touristique au pays des ninjas cinglés et rendons-nous à l'hôpital, lieu très prisé des connaisseurs et où se déroule, environ annuellement, le concours international de Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu ! Souvent, les candidats finissent sur un lit ! Soit pour des problèmes tels que : coinçages, nœuds, arrachages de langues, asphyxie, ou encore pour un traitement intensif de Tic-Tac no Jutsu (pour les cas à risques)... mais aussi, pour certains couples (les gagnants essentiellement), pour des ébats extrêmes filmés en direct !

- Infirmière, vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? questionna Gai, plein d'espoir.

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air navré qui en disait long.

- Le Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu n'a jusqu'ici été tenté que par des professionnels. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance, mais ne demandez pas de miracles !

- J'ai besoin d'un Tombeur dans mon équipe pour redorer le blason ! Infirmière, _sauvez-les_ !

- Il faudrait d'abord dénouer leurs langues ! Suivez-moi.

Elle conduisit le sensei dans la chambre. On avait été obligé de mettre un lit double car on ne parvenait pas à les séparer. Gai se pencha et examina les deux corps inanimés.

- Un nœud, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme.

- Alors il faut couper !

- NON ! hurla t'elle. Vous êtes un grand malade ou quoi ?

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, _moi_.

Une voix profonde derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ils plongèrent dans une profonde révérence.

- Hokage-sama, que faire ?

- Je ne suis plus votre Hokage, répliqua Tsunade, mais je peux peut-être les sauver.

Elle enfila des gants de protection bactériolo-bologno-chimique et tournicota les deux langues emmêlées ensemble. Elle émit un claquement de sa propre langue irrité.

- On va être obligé d'appeler quelqu'un...

- Qui ça ?

- Orochimaru, répondit sans hésiter l'ancienne Hokage. Il a une grande expérience des langues anciennes.

_Psst ! Hé, Tsunade !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, bouffonne ?

_C'est bien parce que tu es l'ancienne Hokage et la Tombeuse que je te permets cela ! Je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de l'appeler, il va venir. Comme ça, tu ne payes pas le coût de la communication ! Malin, hein ?_

- Mais oui, ma petite bouffonne !

_Et pas de merci. Ouais, vive les radines. Radines avec l'argent, belles dents. Radines avec les remerciements, gros derrières. Na. Ou gros pif, tiens. Ou gros seins. Non, ça après ça fait bien._

**- - -**

Marre de l'odeur de médicament (_viagra, préservatifs, drogue_) qui règne dans cet enfer ? Suivez-moi vers encore pire. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai fait attendre Shikamaru ?

Aujourd'hui, en gros titres de l'actualité et dans votre magazine « **Crazy Sexy Kunoichi** », le titre « Shikamaru se constitue un harem » a fait grand bruit. Le Nara regagne des points dans les sondages et se classe à quelques pas derrière Neji ! La chance tournerait-elle en sa faveur ?

Et en exclusivité exclusive, voici l'interview de ce candidat hors normes, qui nous a dit adorer paresser et se faire masser les pieds (mesdemoiselles, préparez vos crèmes !).

**Sophia2 :** Shikamaru, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Oui je peux, je suis l'auteur après tout. Bon, c'est _The question_ brûlante du jour ; ces filles qui t'ont arrêtées dans la rue, eh bien, les lecteurs ne savent pas ce qu'elles t'ont fait !

**Shikamaru :** Mon dieu, c'est horrible...

**Soph :** Quoi, elles ne t'ont tout de même pas...

**Shika :** Si ! Elles ont honteusement abusé de mon corps parfait !

**Soph :** Oh ! Mais... quelle horreur !

**Shika :** Quoi, quelle horreur ? Je ne suis pas beau, d'après toi ?

**Soph :** Hmm... – _à mots couverts_ – Si je dis non, il va me décapiter. Et si je dis oui, Temari va m'envoyer au tapis comme elle l'a fait à Tenten !

**Shika :** Bon, j'en ai marre, c'est vraiment galère, ces interviews !

**Soph :** Shikamaru, que penses-tu de la performance de Neji et de sa coéquipière Tenten dans son Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu ? Va-tu te décider à prendre une partenaire officielle ? Va-tu tenter à ton tour ce baiser mortel qui, on le sait, a failli coûter la vie de Neji et Tenten ?

**Shika :** Que de questions ! Alors, pour la première question, je pense que Neji a embrassé Tenten comme une sangsue !

**Soph :** Vraiment ? Intéressant point de vue...

**Shika :** Ensuite, je viens de me trouver une partenaire. Elle se nomme Temari et, en tant que candidate aux prochaines élections de Tombeuse à Suna, je pense que c'est un bon parti.

**Soph :** Effectivement !

**Shika :** Quant au Baiser en Apnée no Jutsu, je ne pense pas me lancer dans l'aventure. Mais je me battrai pour que le Baiser Langoureux no Jutsu soit reconnu comme discipline olympique !

**Soph :** Bien, merci infiniment de cette interview. Rappelons au passage les dernières news : Orochimaru serait sur le point de retourner à Konoha, accompagné de son élève Sasuke. La rumeur persiste à dire qu'ils reviennent, chacun de leur côté, pour revendiquer le titre de Tombeur. Cela pimenterait bien sûr la campagne ! D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, un troisième candidat (anonyme) s'est présenté et on ignore toujours son identité ! Neji et Tenten sont actuellement toujours dans un état critique à l'hôpital ! Dans la rue des fleuristes, une inondation a envahi le quartier et on cherche les responsables... du côté de Suna, Temari, la partenaire obligée de Shikamaru, a de bonnes chances d'être élue Tombeuse. L'actuelle Tombeuse de Suna est Chiyo, en place depuis plus de quarante-sept ans, ce qui est un record jamais égalé !

**- - -**

_Chuis fière de moi. En ce moment, je me donne à fond pour mes fics ! Oui, parce que j'en ai deux en cours en ligne, mais j'en commence d'autre pour plus tard ! Je peux vous en donner les sujets : les geishas et les prostituées, le mariage arrangé, , la mythologie grecque, la maternité trop jeune..._


End file.
